A Captain and His First Mate
by SerBannah
Summary: Written for TLC Shipweeks Day 3 - Pirates (Sorry I'm late!). Wolfwell One-Shot. Slightly AU where Thorne and Wolf's paths cross a little differently.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These characters belong to Marissa Meyer and The Lunar Chronicles.

A/N: This is my first time writing outside of my Wolflet fic so I hope it's okay and that you enjoy reading it!

* * *

"You thought you'd gotten away with it didn't you?"

"Honestly, fellas, this is all just one big misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding?"

"Yes, it means—"

"I know what misunderstanding means!"

Ze'ev looked up from his book to find a group of large boys about 50 feet from him. Ze'ev rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his book.

"Look, you got your money back, now leave me alone."

Ze'ev couldn't help but turn back to the scene playing out before him. With a sigh he closed his book and stood up. He finally saw who the large boys were tormenting. A thin, smartly dressed boy who had to be a few years younger than himself. Ze'ev shook his head, wondering how this kid could be so stupid as to pick a fight with some of the biggest bullies in their school. He grabbed his backpack and was about to walk away when he heard the crunch of a fist finding its mark. He turned back to see the kid doubled over, nose already bleeding. Ze'ev dropped his belongings and started running. He collided with one of the boys, easily knocking him to the ground. He landed two punches before one of the other boys pulled him off, ripping the neck of his shirt. Ze'ev turned, dodging the boy's fist, before throwing another punch. He felt the boy's nose break under his fist. Finally, he turned to the the third boy, only to find that he was already running away.

"Are you alright?" Ze'ev asked as he pulled the small kid on to his feet.

"Yeah," He replied, "Thank you for that."

Ze'ev shrugged, "It was nothing."

"Nothing?!" The boy exclaimed. "You took out three guys on your own! They didn't even land a hit!"

Ze'ev shrugged again and nervously started fidgeting with the rip in his shirt. _Great,_ he thought to himself, _back down to two._ He was trying to figure out if it was salvageable when he noticed that the kid was still staring at him.

"Anyway," The boy said, "I really appreciate you helping me out."

Ze'ev smiled, "Maybe don't steal from people twice your size."

The kid blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Ze'ev gave him one last smile and turned to go retrieve his things.

"Wait," The kid called, "I didn't get your name."

Ze'ev stopped and the kid held out his hand to him.

"Ze'ev," He said roughly.

"Nice to meet you Ze'ev. I'm Carswell Thorne but everyone just calls me Thorne."

Ze'ev smiled and took Thorne's hand. "Nice to meet you as well."

Suddenly, the world around them melted away. Everything shifted and Thorne disappeared. Ze'ev frantically looked around, trying to make sense of what was happening. The world started pulling itself back together until finally Ze'ev was standing in his doorway, looking up at two official looking men.

"Ze'ev Kesley?" One of the men asked.

Ze'ev swallowed then slowly nodded.

"Take him away," The man said and his partner reached towards him. Ze'ev tried to slam the door but it was too late, the man stopped the door and stepped into his house.

"Ze'ev!" He heard his mother scream.

"Stop the mother!" The first man barked. Ze'ev turned to see his mother struggling to move from her spot, yet no one was touching her. "Mom!" He yelled and tried to run to her. But he found that he couldn't move, as if his feet were glued to the spot. "Mom!" He screamed again.

"Maha Kesley," The first man said, "You have been guilty of treason." His mother was sobbing. "As punishment for leaving Luna, your son will be taken back and will serve as a soldier of the Queen's new army." Ze'ev's eyes widened and he tried harder to break free of his restraint. "Take the child." The man said and stormed out of the house. The other two both took hold of Ze'ev and dragged him away from everything he knew and loved. He watched, tears streaming, as his mother fell to the floor in a defeated heap.

* * *

Ze'ev shot up, breathing heavy and slick with sweat. He frantically looked searched his surroundings expecting guards and needles. Instead he found his blanket and sheets tangled around his legs, small lamp next to his bead, stacks of books, and a few pictures taped to the walls. His breathing started to slow as he realized it was all just a dream. He laid back down, trying to calm himself.

There was knock at the door. "Ze'ev?" A voice said quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He called back. There was a pause and Ze'ev hoped that meant Thorne had gone away.

"Well I hope you're decent because I'm coming in." Thorne called before the door to his room slid open with a soft hiss. Ze'ev groaned and searched for a shirt as Thorne strolled in and plopped down on his bed. "What's the point of having all those muscles if you never show them off?" Thorne asked as Ze'ev pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"It's not showing off if you're the only one here," Ze'ev countered, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "And I doubt that's what you came in here to talk about."

"You're right," Thorne said, "I came in here to see what was wrong."

"I told you, I'm fine."

Thorne looked at Ze'ev very seriously "Was it the nightmares again?"

Ze'ev nodded.

"Which one?"

Ze'ev looked away for a second, fiddling with the blanket.

"Z?"

He turned back to Thorne, "The first one. When I was taken away." He immediately looked away again, focusing instead on the piece of blanket still in his hands. Thorne quickly scooted towards Ze'ev and wrapped his arms around his friend. Ze'ev let out a slow breath.

"Better?" Thorne asked.

"Much," Ze'ev smiled.

Thorne let his arms slip away but stayed close. "Should we take the day off?"

Ze'ev let out a laugh, "You make it sound like we have real jobs."

"I can't believe you don't take our career seriously," Thorne said, feigning hurt.

Ze'ev laughed again. "Thorne, I'd hardly call stealing a career."

"We make money doing it right?" Thorne argued.

"True," Ze'ev said, "But not in trade for wok or services."

"What we do is hard work!"

"We wouldn't have to rob ships as often if you didn't go through so much hair product."

"My hair is my best feature!" Thorne exclaimed.

"Fine," Ze'ev said, throwing his hands up, "You're right, you win."

Thorne winked, "I always do."

The two were silent for a moment, Ze'ev still smiling at the ridiculousness of his friend.

"You didn't answer my question," Thorne said quietly.

"I'm fine," Ze'ev replied.  
"I just want to make sure."

"I know," Ze'ev sighed, "I'm really okay. Besides we need this."

Thorne ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, if you're sure." Ze'ev nodded. "Then get dressed," Thorne said, crossing to the door. "We've been on the trail of a luxury ship all night. We'll be there in an hour."

Ze'ev gave him another nod. Thorne smiled and disappeared, letting the door slide shut behind him. Ze'ev started hunting for clothes.

* * *

 _Approaching ship. Preparing pod for docking._

"Thanks, Darla!" Thorne said, tugging on his jacket. "You ready?"

Ze'ev pulled on his own jacket and checked the gun in his holster. "Ready."

"Then let's get this over with," Thorne said leading the way out of the cabin. Ze'ev followed, but took the pilot's seat of the podship.

"You're flying?" Thorne asked.

"Of course I am," Ze'ev said, "Now get in."

Thorne smirked, "Don't you remember last time you flew?"

"Shut up," Ze'ev said, slipped into the seat and strapping himself in, but not before Thorne caught the hint of a smile on his face. He shook his head and strapped himself in.

Ze'ev flew them close to the ship as Thorne punched in the distress code that would allow them access. After a few minute of waiting, the dock opened and Ze'ev steered them in.

"Nice flying," Thorne said as they both hopped out. They both scanned their surroundings, looking for anything that will get in their way.

"No guards? That's strange," Ze'ev said, taking a few steps away from the podship.

"Hey, I'm not complaining about that," Thorne said, taking the lead and crossing through the door. Ze'ev took one last look around before following Thorne.

"I think we should start at the top level," Thorne said, pulling out the blueprint of the ship. "That's where the richest people are staying, meaning the _most_ treasure."

"I know what that means," Ze'ev retorted, snatching the blueprint out of Thorne's hands. "There's just one problem with your plan."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Thorne asked with genuine surprise.

"It's too far from the podship," Ze'ev said, "we'll never make it back without getting caught."

"Not with that attitude," Thorne said with a grin.

Ze'ev took a deep breath, dragging his hand through his messy hair. "Thorne. I'm being serious, we need to be smart about this."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Thorne said, taking the blue print and pocketing it. "There aren't even any guards around." Thorne gestured to the empty corridor.

"Not yet," Ze'ev pointed out.

"Then let's get a move on before the show up," Thorne said as he started down the corridor. "Coming?"

"Fine," Ze'ev groaned, catching up to him quickly.

* * *

"The lack of guards is staring to freak me out," Thorne said, dragging a heavy bag full of jewelry and other valuables.

"Luckily this is the last of it," Ze'ev said, heaving three bags himself. "By the way, next time you're carrying the bulk of it."

Thorne was breathing heavily at this point. "There's no way."  
Ze've turned to see Thorne lagging. "Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad."

"Not all of us are made of muscle like you, Z."

"You could be, you just choose not to lie around the ship rather than work out."

Thorne slowed to a stop. "Oh please," He said, trying to get a better grip on the bag. "I'm sure the surgeries have nothing to do with it."

Ze'ev stopped as well. "Not as much as you'd like to think," he said as he took Thorne's bag. "I'll take the rest, but that means you're cooking tonight."

Thorne smiled, relieved. "I can make that happen."

The two of them set off at a much faster pace now that Ze'ev was carrying the load. They were just rounding the corner when a shot rang out. Ze've stumbled back, one of the bags spilling to the floor.

"Z!" Thorne shouted, "Get back!"

Thorne pulled Ze'ev back around the corner.

"What about the bag?" Ze've asked, peeking around the corner to see if it was in reach.

"Forget the bag!" Thorne grabbed his friends arm, pulling him back out of the doorway. "Z, you're bleeding." Thorne tore a piece from his shirt, wrapping it around Ze'ev's bicep where the bullet had grazed him. "You're lucky it didn't go though."

"Lucky doesn't seem like the right word," Ze'ev muttered but Thorne ignored him.

"You still got you your gun?" Thorne asked. Ze'ev nodded, taking all three bags in one hand and pulling out the gun with his right.

Thorne pulled his own out and looked to Ze'ev. "Ready?" Ze'ev responded with a quick nod. "Then let's get out of here," Thorne said before rounding the corner. Ze'ev was right on his heels, making sure to duck as a guard tried to take another shot at him. He quickly shot back, taking the guard out before turning and taking out another. He sprinted to the pod, opened the hatch, and tossed the bags in. Once the pod was closed he ducked behind it just as a bullet hit the side. Ze'ev waited for another shot before jumping back up and taking down a third guard with a shot to the chest.

"Thorne!" Ze'ev yelled, frantically searching for a sign of him. "Thorne!"

"I'm right here!" Thorne cried as he barreled out from behind a stack of crates, almost knocking into the back of Ze'ev.

"Stars," Ze'ev cried, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Shall we go?" Thorne asked as another bullet hit the pod.

"Cover me," Ze'ev said before rounding the pod and punching the code into the pod's door. Thorne popped up and took out the last guard.

"Ze'ev!" Thorne cried as he jumped in the opposite side. "The door!"

"Working on it!" Ze'ev continued to punch codes into the screen trying to get the hatch door to open.

"We've got more coming!"

"I know!" Ze'ev continued punching buttons until they heard the familiar hiss of a door opening behind them. "That's it! Let's get out of here!"

Thorne started the pod up and quickly maneuvered through the crowded docking bay.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Thorne looked behind them, thinking it was more guards.

"The door's closing and I can't override it!" Ze'ev was frantically typing into the screen. "We have to hurry!"

"On it!" Thorne pushed on the acceleration, hitting every podship on his way out. The door was halfway closed, guards were everywhere, and the pod kept getting stalled every time they hit something. Thorne continued pushing the acceleration, hoping the godship would move faster. _Just a little further_ he thought as he heard the scrape of metal hitting metal. Ze'ev was sure they were stuck when the podship slipped through the hatch door, slamming behind them. The two of them were breathing heavy, trying to calm their nerves.

"I can't believe we made it out of that," Ze'ev finally said. The two of them looked at each other.

"I can," Thorne said, turning back.

Ze'ev raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"We always do."

Ze'ev saw that Thorne was smiling and couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

Once back at the ship, Thorne unloaded the plunder while Ze'ev patched up his arm in the med bay. Thorne quickly put everything away and made his way to the galley to start dinner. He pulled out two frozen meals and began heating up the first one. He was too focused on preparing the next one that he didn't hear Ze'ev approaching behind him.

"I don't think that counts as cooking," Ze'ev said, leaning against the counter behind Thorne.

Thorne quickly spun around. "Stars, Z! Why do you always have to sneak up on me?"

Ze'ev laughed, "Mostly because I like the dumb face you make."

Thorne smiled. "Shut up," he said and playfully tried to push him away. But Ze'ev caught his hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. Thorne looked up into Ze'ev's sparkling green eyes and pulled his face to his, leaned in and captured Ze'ev's lips with his. He felt Ze'ev's arms tighten around his waste as if he was trying to get Thorne even closer.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The two slowly broke away glaring at the microwave for interrupting.

"Hungry?" Thorne asked, gesturing towards their food, his face flustered.

Ze'ev merely shook his head before grabbing Thorne by the collar and pulling him back into a kiss.

"Aces, I love you," Thorne said, burying his face into Ze'ev's neck.

"I love you too, Captain," Ze'ev whispered.


End file.
